Amor Ordinem Nescit
by Maz Kazama
Summary: Can one alien boy restore Cameron Mitchell's hope of defeating the Ori? And what will our Colonel learn about himself in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OK, I felt like taking a little bit of a break from all the heavy Jonas -angst I've been writing and decided to do something with our_ new_ SG1 since they are so lovely . I've struggled trying to make Vala and Mitchell sound IC but I hope you can forgive me since I haven't watched a lot of the newer episodes. **

**Chapter One**

Cameron Mitchell had seen a lot of weird things on the other side of the event horizon since his arrival at Stargate Command; so much so that the sight of a couple of teenagers having a simple picnic to the side of the Stargate on this latest planet shocked him in its normalcy. However, predictably, as the two natives noticed their arrival, the weirdness soon followed as the male of the two quickly leapt defensively in front of the girl, his arms extended at his sides protectively as his eyes darted over the members of the team. Cameron could almost hear the cogs turning in the kid's head as he weighed up his chances of escape versus victory in battle. Eventually the boy must have realised how heavily the odds were stacked against him as he pleaded;

"Please don't hurt Irenia! Take me instead, please, leave her alone. I'll do anything for you, just don't hurt her."

Cameron was taken aback by the passion and panic in the boy's voice and how protective he was of the young girl. Perhaps even more surprising was that the girl hadn't said anything about the boy's willingness to sacrifice himself; she might have had the same colour eyes as Sam Carter but her actions proved she had far less guts.

"It's alright, we're not here to hurt anyone." Sam spoke up and Cameron could see from the expression on the Colonel's face that she was as surprised as he was.

"We're peaceful explorers." Daniel continued and Cameron wondered just how many times the scientist had said that line. "We come from a planet called Earth."

"Earth?" The boy narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Never heard of it." He licked his lips nervously before glancing to the girl, Irenia, who simply shrugged, a puzzled look on her face, then finally turning back to SG-1. "Why do you have weapons?"

"They're for protection." Daniel continued smoothly, quickly interrupted by Vala adding;

"We're nice!"

"We only want to learn about your culture…to form a relationship between your people and ours." Daniel was in full 'peaceful explorers mode' Cameron noted but he had to admit it seemed to be working as some of the aggressiveness left the boy's gaze and he looked at the ground thoughtfully, his eyes so dark they were almost black in colour.

"Holt, we should take them to the village, to my father."

The boy swallowed nervously before nodding a little.

"I won't let them hurt you." Cameron could hear the kid's whisper even though he knew he wasn't supposed to and he wondered what had happened during this planet's history to make the teen so protective. "You can come this way." The kid finally relented though his tone suggested he was far from happy about it.

"Well…" Cameron rolled his eyes as Vala stage-whispered in his ear, "At least he hasn't attacked us yet."

* * *

The walk to the village was short and Cameron allowed a cautious hope at the fact it didn't appear **too **backward. Then again, appearences could be deceiving.

"What do you think, Sam? We on to a good thing here?" Mitchell asked and Sam rolled her eyes. Her fellow colonel was like a child, so impatient and excitable.

"Could be." She smiled.

"This race does appear to be of a level of technological advancement that could prove useful." Teal'c supplied and Cameron nodded as the Jaffa echoed his won previous thoughts

"Though if everyone's as suspicious as goth-boy over there it'd probably going to end up taking us _weeks _before they let us near one of their leaders." Vala grumbled and, even though he would _never_,_ ever _say it aloud, Cameron had to admit she had a point.

"I think he's just wary because he saw us as some sort of _threat_." Cameron rolled, his eyes, he should have known Jackson would already have a theory. "He's obviously protective of the girl and his dress code suggests either a uniform or some sort of caste indicator." Daniel mumbled, his voice only slightly louder than a whisper.

It therefore made all of SG1 feel both surprised and guilty when the boy turned around, stating; "We're here." Before glancing out of the corner of his eyes and smirking a little, "That means you can stop talking about us now."

* * *

Sam could see the hope in Cameron's eyes as he gazed around the ornate meeting room. She knew what he was looking for – some indication that this race might have some way…._any _way of defeating the Ori. And she hoped as much for his sake as for the universe's that this planet would indeed hold some key. She'd seen those light blue eyes cloud with disappointment too many times since the pilot had joined the team. And as good and brave a leader as Mitchell was she knew every time they landed on a peasant filled, backwater planet that had never even set eyes on a piece of technology it gnawed away just one piece of self confidence and his belief that they could win this almighty battle they were all soldiers in.

"Please…sit." She looked up to see a tall, blonde man indicating to five chairs set out along a long wooden table. "It is not often…" The man continued as he sat down opposite SG1,"…that we get visitors from other worlds. You are the first in many years." The man smiled generously, "But you are most welcome."

"Really? Didn't seem like it from that welcoming committee…" Mitchell arched an eyebrow and Sam fought to roll her eyes. Some of the un-diplomatic things Cameron came out with would be enough to make General O'Neill proud. Thankfully, the man simply smiled graciously and nodded.

"I apologise if Holt seemed somewhat wary but I assure you he had only the best of intentions."

Sam smiled back, hoping to ease any remaining tension.

"You see, he is my daughter's Shul'aka and the four of you being so heavily armed with weapons in the presence of Irenia…Well, you can see why that might be a problem, can't you?"

"I'm sorry?" Daniel frowned, mirroring the man's words, "Shul…aka?"

"That is correct." The man nodded before pausing, "Do you not have such a custom on your planet?"

"We do not." Teal'c finally spoke up and Sam could see from his expression that the term was unfamiliar to him.

"Well…" The man paused thoughtfully staring at Cameron intently, "I suppose I can see how that could be a problem…"

Sam caught the Colonel's confused eyes and shrugged before turning her attention back to the town's leader.

"Still." The man stood up, "There will plenty of time for talking when night has fallen. Would you care for a tour of the town?"

"Yes, please." Daniel almost leapt out of his chair and Sam had to smile – together he and Cameron were like a couple of kids at Christmas.

"Hey, Sam!" Sam jumped as Cameron's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "You heard the man." Cameron flashed her a cheeky smile, "Let's go!"

**AN: Cringe I hope that wasn't _too _terrible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Violence warning in this chappie, folks!**

"Now, perhaps we should get some proper introductions underway." The man smiled as they exited the large town-hall. "My name is Rejoeh. This is my daughter Irenia, you have already met, and her Shul'aka Holt."

Daniel nodded his greeting, before suddenly realising the situation and replying; "I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson, this is Colonel Mitchell, Colonel Carter and Teal'c."

Daniel couldn't help but scowl as Mitchell added "Howdy."

"We'd be very interested to set up trade relations with your people." He continued hoping to draw attention away from the Colonel. "Once we've gotten to know each other a little better, of course." He added.

"I am not sure what a society such as ours would have to offer." Rejoeh started slowly before breaking into an accommodating smile and starting to walk, "But you are more than welcome to investigate. If you don't mind, Irenia will be joining us on our tour. As my only daughter and future successor as leader of this town she must learn the finer points of politics."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." The young woman smiled, her demeanour completely different from the woman they had met at the Stargate. "I'm sorry we greeted you with suspicion upon your arrival." The girl blushed. "It's not every day we get to see _aliens_." She laughed before adding thoughtfully. "Although, you don't _look_ very alien. Well…" The girl pointed to Cameron. "Apart from him of course."

"Irenia!" Rejoeh scowled, "His _name _is Colonel Mitchell. You must not be so disrespectful."

"Uh…hey it's okay." Cameron supplied and Daniel could tell the pilot was uncomfortable. "Let's just get this show on the road huh?"

* * *

Cameron was used to getting some weird reactions from citizens of other planets but the looks he was getting from _these _guys was really starting to freak him out.

"Sam?" He started warily, "I haven't…grown a third eye or something have I?"

Sam couldn't help but laugh as she replied, "Not that I can see."

"You look as weird as ever!" Vala chimed in.

Mitchell simply rolled his eyes and chose to ignore her. "Jackson? Teal'c? Am I turning into a little green man 'cos I'm telling ya, I'm starting to feel like I'm in a zoo with all these villagers ogglin' at me."

"You remain both your normal height and skin tone, Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c replied solemnly and Cameron simply nodded, too tired to bother explaining the reference. "And you will find that the majority of the aliens we encounter are neither little nor green."

"Wait..." Cameron slowly, looking from Teal'c to Daniel, Sam and finally Vala before frowning softly and asking; "Was that a…joke?"

"This is the main plaza of the town." Rejoeh began speaking as he came to a halt, causing Cameron's question to go unanswered. "As you can see, we hold regular markets; you are of course more than free to browse the stalls. Perhaps you will find something of interest."

"You must try our local drink. It is very high in energy, perfect for explorers like you." The girl grinned.

"There will be much time for that later, Irenia, for now we-"The man broke off shortly as the market place suddenly erupted into chaos and Cameron quickly identified the source as an escaped animal, similar in appearance to a horse but with horns, came charging into the open square and he instinctively dived for cover. It was only as he hit the floor that he heard the male scream and he froze briefly in horror at the thought that Jackson or Tea'c had been hit. As he turned around and the sound of the rampaging animal faded in the distance he realised it was not a member of his team but the boy that had been following them, Holt. Irenia also had a small bruise on her cheek from where, Cameron assumed, she had hit the floor when Holt had pushed her out of the way of the stampeding animal. Holt himself was curled on the floor, one arm curled around his torso as he groaned a little in pain. Sam immediately bent to help the youth, startling when Rejoeh bent down and dragged the boy up by his dark hair.

"You insolent boy…" The man hissed and SG1 watched, horrified as the man backhanded the kid back to the ground.

"Hey!" Daniel was the first to speak but was promptly ignored as Rejoeh pulled a small, electronic device from his pocket.

"Oh that doesn't look good…" Cameron heard Vala murmur and, for the second time this mission, he found himself agreeing with her. Their suspicions were soon confirmed when the man pressed a button and the young boy screamed in pain.

"Hey, that's enough!" Cameron snapped into action, grabbing Rokeoh's shoulder, unable to watch him torturing the injured teenager any more. "Quit it!" He yelled when the blonde man continued to hold his hand on the button and Holt's screams continued.

"Colonel Mitchell." Rojeoh finally released the button and Cameron saw, out of the corner of his eyes, Holt slump to the floor, exhausted. "I would appreciate it if you did not interfere with the punishment of this Shul'aka."

"I-I don't understand. He just _saved _your daughter." Daniel spoke up, coming to stand by Cameron.

"Have you not _seen _the bruise on her cheek?" Rejoeh hissed. "It is his duty to protect her, not _harm _her."

"He pushed me out of the way of that animal." Irenia explained from where she knelt on the floor, cradling Holt's head to her chest. "Please, Daddy, he saved me the only way he could."

Rejoeh sighed bending down to the boy's level, gripping his chin and staring into the confused, dark eyes. "You'll live." He said gruffly before turning to look at Irenia. "Take him to Dr. Menerio, I will finish showing our visitors around the town."

"Actually, I'd be quite interested to see some of your medical technology, if that's possible." Sam's voice was strong but Cameron could see she was still a little shaken by what they had just seen.

"Of course, you are more than welcome to."

"I'll go with you." Cameron spoke up, not wanting to be around Rejoeh more than was necessary after _that _little display. "Daniel, Teal'c, Vala, you guys keep looking around." He ordered; placing a hand on Teal'cs shoulder as the Jaffa walked past and whispering, "Try to make sure they don't _touch _anything."

* * *

Sam watched the boy stumbled in front of them, Irenia was casting him worried looks now and then and Sam found herself doing the same. Whatever Rojeoh's device had done had sapped a lot of strength from him and she was sure that at least one of his ribs must have been cracked, if not broken. However he had shrugged off their offer of help, most likely not wanting to appear weak in front of them. By the time they arrived at the infirmary Holt was barely on his feet but luckily there were medical personnel waiting for them as they approached the gates.

"Irenia!"

Sam was both surprised and horrified to see that the blonde nurse headed straight for the barely injured Irenia, leaving her dark haired assistant to help Holt who almost collapsed in her arms and she began to realise, with sickening clarity, what the differences in hair colour and clothes really meant. As she looked to her left she could see Cameron was slowly realising too. Although, with all his years of service, unlike Jonas Quinn and Daniel when he first joined the team, Cameron was hardly naive to the darker side of the universe, he hadn't seen many of the terrible things that Sam had seen. And after 8 years of service with Stargate Command Sam wasn't shocked by very much and her mind no longer tried to reject the idea of the horrible concepts they came across.

"Are you alright, lady?" The doctor asked and Irenia nodded.

"I am fine, please, attend to my Shul'aka."

"He has two broken ribs and the Cesteigo has been applied." The dark haired nurse spoke up quietly as Doctor Menerio approached her.

"Cesteigo?" She asked, shining her pen light in Holt's dark eyes, "Why?"

"A misunderstanding." Irenia shook her head and it was clear from her tone she didn't want to discuss it.

"Bring him in." Menerio spoke to her assistant who draped one of Holt's arms around her shoulders, leading him into the hospital. "And bring in the visitors too, I'd love to run some tests on that one with the strange eyes."

"That's it…" Cameron grumbled to Sam as they followed the four aliens into the hospital, "As soon as we get in there I'm gonna find out what's making me such a freak show on this planet."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry, it's been so long! **

"You do not have such a system on your planet?"

The play of emotions that flashed over Rejoeh's face as he spoke were fascinating to watch. Confusion, surprise and disbelief all graced his features as he reacted to Daniel's simple question of what exactly a Shul'aka was.

"We do not." Teal'c replied and Daniel could see a hint of anger in the Jaffa's eyes. As an ex-slave Teal'c was obviously strongly against slavery and witnessing it again clearly drew up painful memories and emotions.

"That must be…difficult." The forced sincerity with which Rejoeh spoke was cringe worthy and Daniel was relieved when Teal'c spoke up again.

"It is not."

"How exactly does someone become a…Shul'aka?" Vala spoke up and Daniel noticed the way she was subconsciously twirling her hair. He guessed he wasn't the only one who had figured out the characteristics which defined social class in this society.

"One does not _become_ a Shul'aka." The man raised his eyebrows as he spoke. "It is an ancient birthright." Rejoeh's voice was filled with pride and wisdom and all three members of SG1 could tell this was a speech he had recited often. "A long time ago there was a war on our planet. The Kretoans from the Northern and Southern regions and the K'terions," The man pointed to himself, "Us, from the midlands around the equator. The Kretoans are powerful fighters, they have a combat style that has been passed down through hundreds of generations and advanced senses but K'terion scientists had been planning for this war decades before it had started and we developed a suppressive deice, the Cesteigo, that rendered the Kretoans helpless. They were then taken as subo-"

"Slaves?" Daniel provided, his anger growing to match that of Teal'c's as he realised the level of cruelty that was going on here.

"Subordinates." Rejoeh continued, with fake politeness dripping from every pore, "Since then the two races have been kept separate. The Kretoans keep their dominant dark hair and eyes and also pass down their advanced abilities and we keep our recessive traits and keep our bloodline pure."

"But why are the Kretoan's still kept as slaves as…Shul'akas?" Daniel asked, fighting to keep the frustration from his voice, "Surely an enlightened culture such as yourselves realises that slavery is wrong?"

"It is not 'slavery', Daniel Jackson." The man spoke firmly. "It is a caste system that ensures the survival of both our races."

And as the blonde politician spoke, Daniel could hear the conviction and utmost belief in his words and he knew that this man was going to take some convincing.

* * *

"Two cracked ribs and a minor concussion." Menerio said flippantly as the dark haired assistant began taping up Holt's torso. "Don't look so horrified, Colonel." The doctor said, casting a glance to Sam and then to Holt. "He's had a lot worse."

Irritated with herself for allowing her emotions to show through, Sam didn't acknowledge the statement, choosing to ask a question. "In the market place Rejoeh shocked him with some sort of remote controlled device. What was that?"

"Ah, you mean this?" Menerio pulled a similar looking device out of her pocket and Cameron noticed the way both Holt and the assistant nurse flinched. "It is known as a Cesteigo, a device that can be used for both conditioning and punishment."

"Conditioning?"

"Punishment?"

Sam looked to Cameron as she heard his voice speaking in time with hers and saw that he was looking back.

"I see…" The woman paused thoughtfully, "Well, perhaps the Governent is correct in its' new terminology. There are those who prefer the ideas of training and correction."

"You can call it what you want, abuse is abuse." Cameron scowled and Sam inhaled deeply, as undiplomatic as the Colonel was being, his point was nonetheless valid.

The woman pursed her lips and smirked. "Neither Kretoans or K'terions and biologically programmed to lay down their lives for another. It takes a rigorous conditioning programme to train a young K'terion to give their life for a Kretoan on command and even longer to teach them to do it on reflex but…" The woman gestured to Holt, "…you can see it is effective in the end."

Sam said nothing, choosing to look away from the Kretoan woman and, with her head tilted, she managed to pick up Cameron's quiet answer.

"Maybe a little _too _effective…"

* * *

"Forget it, Sam – we aren't trading with these people, end of story."

"Mitchell!" Sam yelled out as she watched the Colonel walk away from her.

"You saw what they did…what they _do_." The Colonel frowned as Sam caught up to him, as if he couldn't understand why she would even consider trading with these people. "There's no way we're helping these people so long as-"

Mitchell froze mid sentence and Sam held her breath as they both became aware of another presence in the room. Cameron's hand immediately strayed to his P-90, anyone that wanted to remain hidden was usually up to no good.

"Please, I am sorry."

Sam frowned as a familiar blonde haired teenager stepped out of the shadows.

"Irenia?"

"I meant no ill intentions." The girl continued and Sam nodded slowly, slightly confused by the situation.

"It's alright." She replied, shooting a pointed glance to Cameron who reluctantly loosened his grip on his gun.

"I just had to…the way you both reacted in the infirmary…I…" The girl paused for breath before looking up at them with wide blue eyes. "You _really _do not have a caste system on your planet?" She asked, her voice a mixture of amazement and hope.

"Not for a couple'a centuries." Mitchell replied and the girl sighed wistfully before pulling herself together and asking;

"And your society is….it does not create problems?" The girl looked sceptical but Sam could tell that she wanted to believe what they were saying. What she didn't understand was _why_? Surely as future leader of the Kretoans she would have faith in their policies?

"It works for us." Cameron shrugged, "You should try it sometime." He scowled and the girl bowed her head.

"Our system, it upsets you." She stated and Sam could see that the girl's words only angered Colonel Mitchell more.

"Yeah." He all but spat, "You could say that."

"I feel that I can trust you."The girl turned to Sam. "If the truth is known…" The girl paused as if working up the courage to continue, "…This system upsets me too."

**AN: Thanks for reading. Sorry it was short. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi Everyone, sorry it's been a while - I had my exams and I've just come back from a week in Lanzarote so writing time has been scarce. Luckily (or maybe not :p) Internet deprivation has nspired me to update. Unluckily, my beta is away for a few weeks so any chapters posted befor she comes back may be a bit lower qualiy than usual. Sorry! **

* * *

"Irenia? Are you alright?!"

All three people in the corridor turned at the sound of a familiar voice and were greeted with Holt running towards them.

"Did they hurt you?"

Cameron watched as the youth's unfocused eyes tried to take in both him and Sam at once before sweeping over Irenia, checking for any injuries.

"I'm fine. Holt…" The girl frowned as Holt swayed a little, moving to catch him. "But what are you doing out of bed? Doctor Menerio said you had a concussion!" She gasped, propping Holt up with a hand against his back.

Cameron had to stifle a smirk as the boy shot Irenia a look that expressed exactly what he thought of the doctor.

"I can lie on a bed at your home. I'm not staying around that bit-" The boy stopped himself, looking up at the two members of SG-1 present. "I don't want to be around her." He mumbled, his eyes down to the floor.

"Her bedside manner's that good, huh?" The Colonel chuckled and Holt looked up, cocking his head to one side.

"Well, you know how it is." He shrugged and then paused, "Or do you? I've never met…"

"Holt….that's what I need to tell you. These people-"

"Irenia."

Cameron recognised the voice immediately and he did his best not to scowl as Rejoeh strode quickly through the entrance.

"Why are you showing the visitors this place?" Rejoeh looked around the passageway that, unbeknownst to him, Cameron had stormed into only a few minutes previously.

"I um…" Irenia swallowed nervously and Sam took pity on the girl, interrupting with;

"A piece of equipment caught my eye. I asked to take a closer look."

"Ah." The suspicion in Rejoeh's eyes decreased somewhat. "Well, it is late, we can discuss possible trade arrangements in the new day. Will you be spending the night with us or would you prefer an escort back to the Stargate? We have some newly trained K'terions who would be happy to assist you."

"We're not due to report in for another 12 hours, we may as well stay." Sam murmured into Cameron's ear and the Colonel nodded in agreement although he looked far from happy at the prospect.

"We'll stay." He replied unenthusiastically, "But we don't need any…assistance." Sam saw the Colonel's eyes darken with anger at the last word and she assumed, when he didn't press the issue, that Rejoeh had too.

* * *

"_I feel like I'm at a slumber party." _Mitchell thought to himself as he listened to his 4 team-mates whispering to each other in the dark. Sam was babbling excitedly about the technology she'd been able to examine, Jackson was ranting about the slave culture on the planet, only pausing when Vala added in a sarcastic comment, and Teal'c…well, Teal'c was probably scowling. All in all, Sam seemed to be the only member of SG-1 who was actually pleased to be there.

"Look…I'm not proposing anything radical."

Cameron tuned back into the conversation to the sound of Daniel trying to defend himself.

"Oh sure, overthrowing the government and changing an entire planet's culture – not radical all!" Vala smirked and Cameron frowned in shock, obviously he had missed something during his inner monologue.

"Jackson wants to overthrow the government?" He asked in a surprised tone, flinching when his team turned to him making exaggerated 'shush-ing' actions and noises. The Colonel noticed with interest that Teal'c could even 'shush' people formidably.

"Alright, alright…" He whispered, adding under his breath "I wasn't _that _loud."

"Have you even been listening?!" Daniel's voice was rich with indignation, taking on what Cameron had come to nickname 'the excited geek tone'.

"Uh…sure I have…"

"Daniel Jackson and I both believe that the caste situation on this planet is intolerable." Teal'c interjected, thankfully drawing Jackson's attention away from Cameron.

"I hear ya, Teal'c." The Colonel nodded in understanding, "But what are we supposed to do about it?"

"It's not our place to do something about it. We're-"

The sound of footsteps caused Sam to stop abruptly mid-sentence and she could tell the rest of SG-1 were holding their breath in anticipation. After what seemed like an eternity and no one had entered the room there was a collective sigh of relief as the tense atmosphere dissipated, replaced by Teal'c's voice.

"Perhaps this discussion would be more appropriate in the morning."

And for once on this mission, SG-1 was in total agreement.

* * *

Daniel Jackson was aware, as he reached for another lump of…whatever it was he had been given for breakfast, of two inky black eyes watching him suspiciously. The intensity of the gaze put him somewhat on edge but the anthropologist in him was dying to speak to the young man, to see if the Shul'akas on this planet were really as content as Rejoeh made them out to be.

"Is he bothering you?" Daniel jumped at a familiar voice in his ear and he suddenly noticed Rejoeh stood beside him, also looking at the young K'terion who, Daniel noticed, now had those eyes trained firmly on the floor.

"No. No he's not bothering me." He assured, licking his lips nervously as Rejoeh's hand strayed to the Cesteigo clipped to his belt. "I was just…interested in him." Jackson continued, mentally adding _"He looks so alone." _

"Holt is…somewhat of an outsider here, even to others of his kind." Rejoeh started as he seated himself in between Daniel and Vala without invitation. Daniel's eyes swept the room once and a clump of back caught his eye. The other K'terions were sat at a table, eating together.

"Why?" Daniel didn't want to deal with the blond man beside him any longer than was necessary but his curiosity was, at this moment, greater than his distaste.

Rejoeh heaved a sigh before answering, Daniel could imagine the politician's mind working to figure out the best spin to put on the story he was about to tell.

"As leaders of this nation, you can understand that it is in the best interests of our people for our family to have the most able K'terions as our Shul'akas."

Daniel had to fight not to roll his eyes at this.

"Our family has chosen from the same family of K'terions for many years."

"Chosen?" Vala interrupted, "Do you pick them off a shelf or something?"

Rejoeh gave a forced smile at this and Daniel gained a guilty pleasure from seeing the Kretoan annoyed.

"When a Kretoan reaches the dawn of their fifth year they attend the ceremony of selection where they are assigned a K'terion of a similar age to be their Shul'aka. A child usually spends some time getting to know the prospective Shul'aka. This is, after all, someone they will spend the majority of their life with if there are no...incidents."

It wasn't hard for Daniel to imagine what sort of 'incidents' the politician was referring to.

"As I stated earlier, our family has chosen from the same family of K'terions for many years, in order to ensure we have sufficient protection. It was on our way to the ceremony of selection that we found Holt. The village he lived in had been destroyed and he was sat amongst the rubble, bruised and bleeding and completely alone. My daughter was the one who insisted we helped him and when I tried to explain to her that we did not have the time she claimed him as her Shul'aka."

Daniel had to wonder what kind of a man Rejoeh really was to be capable of leaving an injured and traumatised five year old child alone and helpless for the sake of punctuality and if the people of this planet _knew _their 'great' leader was capable of such an act.

**AAN: Hope you enjoyed. Updates on Quinn and Smile (which I haven't given up on) will have to wait till my beta comes back so I should be upating this more often until then. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Having fun there, Kid?" Cameron drawled sarcastically as he moved to stand beside Holt. He could see Sam and Teal'c move to sit near Vala, Daniel and Rejoeh but Mitchell himself had no desire to be anywhere near the man. Or to eat his food for that matter.

"I'm waiting for Irenia." The boy replied, his tone suggesting he didn't quite understand the Colonel's sarcasm.

"Right." The Colonel nodded, "You...uh…you do that a lot?" He questioned, not exactly sure what he was hoping to learn from the teenager.

"I can't go _everywhere _with her." The boy explained as if he were talking to a small child and Mitchell smirked. The kid had some spunk.

"I gotcha." He replied, somewhat awkwardly.

"She is safe." The boy suddenly blurted out, obviously in the mistaken belief that Mitchell was doubting his abilities. "There are female K'terions in all the places where male Shul'akas can't go. I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"I know." The Colonel nodded, trying to settle the teen down. "Anyone can see that." Cameron felt a pang of sadness as the kid beamed with pride in response to his statement, pulling himself up to his full height.

"You think?" The K'terion asked and Mitchell could tell that getting praise wasn't something that happened very often in the kid's life. "Irenia's father, His Great Counsel Rejoeh…he doesn't think so." Holt continued, his gaze dropping to the floor.

"Yeah well, I'm not exactly his biggest fan." Mitchell muttered and Holt grinned.

"You're pretty brave, to stand up to him like that." He started, before pausing and then continuing, somewhat awkwardly, "Yesterday, in the market place you…you tried to stop him from puni-…" The kid licked his lips nervously, obviously uncomfortable. "From correcting me….I never said thank you for that."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Mitchell shrugged.

"I wish there was something I could do to show you I was grateful." Holt replied. "But I don't have…"

"It's alright Kid, you don't have to do anything." Mitchell cut the boy off before pausing thoughtfully and staring upwards in thought before turning back to the K'terion with a smile on his face. "Although…"

* * *

Teal'c hadn't seen Daniel Jackson so agitated in a long while. As soon as Rejoeh had left the table the archaeologist had started his rant, beginning at first in a loud whisper and slowly progressing to a normal volume.

"I mean slavery is one thing but t_his_…this is…this is just…" The normally eloquent archaeologist was seemingly lost for words, such was the intensity of his outrage.

"Daniel, you're drawing attention to us." Colonel Carter leaned over, whispering loudly to Jackson who glanced around the room, noting the various stares from both K'terions and Kretoans directed in his direction.

"I'm just saying, Sam…" The anthropologist had lowered his voice, albeit reluctantly, and some of his anger seemed to have diminished along with the volume of his voice. For the moment at least.

"I understand, Daniel." Sam sympathised, reeling back when Daniel shook his head and glared sullenly.

"No, I don't think you do."

"Daniel…what?" Sam was unnerved by the resentful glare in her team-mate's eyes, it wasn't a look she was used to seeing on the usually calm archaeologist's face

"I don't think you do understand." Daniel repeated, "Because if you did you'd be just as eager to help these people as we are." The anthropologist gestured to himself and Teal'c.

"Daniel, I _am _eager to help these people." The blonde colonel replied, feeling defensive. "I heard what Rejoeh just said, you think I would want to deal with a man willing to let a child die at the roadside just because of the colour of his hair?!"

Now it was Colonel Carter who was almost shouting.

"No…" Daniel backed down, he realised that up until now Sam had just been trying to be unbiased and view the culture objectively. After all, things _had _seemed reasonably normal at first "No, I know you wouldn't, Sam. I'm sorry." The usually stubborn archaeologist relented and Sam nodded understandingly.

"It's okay." She replied knowing that Daniel would interpret that as her acceptation of his apology. "This is…screwed up." She continued, finishing the sentence Daniel had started minutes ago and, whilst it wasn't the most intelligent definition, in Teal'c's opinion it summed their situation up perfectly.

"We have to help, to do something." Daniel implored and Teal'c nodded in agreement, "But getting through to Rejoeh?" Daniel scoffed, rolling his eyes, "He's more stubborn than Jack. We might as well just start bashing our heads against the walls now."

Sam couldn't help but laugh at the imagery of Daniel's statement, even if its context was serious. "Yeah well, no need to start bashing yet." She explained with a smile as an idea began forming in her mind. "After all, Rejoeh isn't the _only _Kretoan with authority on this planet."

* * *

As the dark haired alien stared at him quizzically, Colonel Cameron Mitchell found himself in the undesirable position of deciding whether being looked at as a freakish alien was better or worse than being looked at like you were incredibly stupid.

"You _truly_ do not know?" Holt's voice was saturated with disbelief, as if he wasn't sure whether Mitchell was playing some sort of trick on him and it was starting to tick the Colonel off.

"Man alive, Kid. Would I _ask_ if I knew?" He sighed irritably, "Just spit it out already, you owe me one, remember?" When he thought about it, that statement wasn't really true. After all, he'd _tried _to stop Rejeoh from correcting...punishing…hell - **torturing **this teenager but he'd only succeeded after the politician had sucked half the life from the kid. Still, he wanted answers and drawing the truth out of this K'terion was proving harder than anticipated.

"Okay." Holt composed himself, trying to keep the suspicious glint in his eyes and reflexive frown of curiosity from his expression, "It's….well, it's your **eyes**, of course." He exclaimed, as if this explained everything and Colonel Mitchell was left with only a sense of confusion and anticlimax.

"My…eyes?"

"And your hair." The shul'aka added hastily.

"Last time I checked there were other people on this planet with blue eyes. And I've see my share of brunettes here too. Not many but…"

"You're not understanding." Holt shook his head as he stood up from the stone bench he and Cameron had been sitting on, gesturing for the Colonel to do the same. "Look around you." He commanded, gazing out at the multitude of people milling around in the plaza they were sat in, Mitchell glanced over to the rest of his team who were huddled around a market stall before scanning over the natives of the planet. "Blue eyes? Plenty. Brunettes, a few - but blue-eyed brunettes…" The alien left his sentence hanging for a second. "How many do you see, Colonel Mitchell?" And just like that, Cameron understood.

"That's it?" He asked, incredulous. "Because I have dark hair and light eyes? _That's _the reason your people were looking at me like I belong in a zoo?"

"Don't you understand?" Holt's voice had taken on a tone of desperation and longing. "There's more to it than that." Cameron watched the K'terion take a breath and when the youth continued speaking it was in a more controlled tone. "Think about _why _you don't see anyone like that." Holt prompted and Cameron considered.

"Because…the two gene pools...they don't mix." Cameron thought aloud and Holt nodded.

"Exactly." He replied firmly. "It's very rare, perhaps impossible, to find a Kretoan with any dominant alleles for eye and hair colour, as you would expect after generations of selective breeding. Equally, I've never heard of a K'terion possessing two recessive alleles for hair or eye colour. One sometimes" he shrugged, "But never two."

"So I'm like…what?" Cameron frowned, still annoyed that the treatment he had been receiving was simply down to his eyes and hair, "A science experiment to you people?"

"More than that…" Holt responded to the Colonel's irritated assumption with a tone which led Cameron to believe he was still missing part of the bigger picture. "Much more than that…"

**AN: More chapters coming soon (hopefully)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi, sorry it's been a while without me updating. I've had laringistis and I'm working a 48 hour week right now so I've been busy. I think my writing has probably suffered too but I tried to make it bearable**

* * *

"Making friends?"

Although he didn't want to admit it, Cameron was quite pleased when Vala made her way from the market stalls she had been browsing, with Daniel trailing behind her, and forced herself into the conversation between Holt and himself - a conversation which had been making Cameron feel increasingly uncomfortable.

"Better call Doctor Lam." Mitchell ignored Vala's question as he turned to Daniel Jackson. "She's gone shopping and hasn't bought anything." The Colonel smirked before attempting to place his hand on Maldoran's forehead as if checking for fever.

"Hands off, Mitchell." Vala playfully smacked the hand away and then flicked her hair back, staring defensively at the Colonel. "I'll have you know I have excellent self-control and I'm more than capable of going shopping without-"

"She didn't bring any money" Jackson cut the woman off exchanging a knowing stare with Cameron who, for some reason, found Daniel's explanation far more believable.

"If there was something you wanted, you should have said!" Irenia gasped apologetically, having only just entered the conversation.

"Really?" Vala brightened from her sulk, only to start pouting again as Daniel smirked and added

"It's fine, she won't want it, she has "excellent self-control"" he marked out the final three words with air-quotes, "Don't you, Vala?"

Evidently Vala's pride was worth more to her than whatever trinket she had seen as she sniffed and SG-1 could hear her muttering.

"I didn't even want it anyway…."

"Holt here has just been filling in me in on what makes me such an oddball on this planet." Mitchell said with a hint of smugness, glad to be able to be the smart one on the team for once.

"Because of you eyes." Daniel assumed and Mitchell felt his jaw drop in surprise.

"And his hair." Sam reminded Daniel and Cameron was sure she was smirking.

"The combination of light eyes and dark hair is unusual on this planet because K'terions and Kretoans do not breed with each other." Teal'c summarised before Vala added patronisingly

"Duh!" and the four members of SG-1 nodded in unison.

"Yeah…well…thanks for ruining my moment." Now it was Mitchell's turn to be the one sulking before he remembered what Holt had said and added

"There's more to it than that." He said, as cryptically as Holt had done minutes previously, hoping _this _time he would sound intelligent. "Much more…"

Now if only he knew what that 'much more' was…

* * *

"Holt, you told him?" Irenia sounded shocked and hurt as she turned to her Shul'aka, seemingly completely ignoring the fact that the 'him' in question was standing right next to her.

"No!" Holt's voice was uncharacteristically spirited as he replied instantly with a strong denial.

Daniel observed this with interest. He wasn't sure whether the subdued tone and manner Holt usually displayed when he was around Irenia was due to his personality or because he was of a lower caste but he was beginning to get the idea that the master/servant dynamic between these two wasn't as strict as they led Rejoeh to believe. This thought, for some reason, made him ridiculously happy.

"I didn't tell him…" Holt continued in a softer tone, "I wouldn't without my Lady's permission, I-"

"Drop the act, Holt. My father isn't here." Irenia said flippantly and her speech confirmed what Daniel had been thinking.

"You were the one who said to keep the act up until we could be sure we could trust them!" Holt shot back angrily before apparently realising what he had just said and freezing in shock. "I…I didn't mean…"

"It's alright…" Irenia said calmly, before turning to SG-1 "I think you've all made it pretty clear how you feel about the caste system on our planet. We need to talk to you, in private."

* * *

"_Now I feel like I'm in a fairytale." _Cameron thought as he leaned against one of the walls of the mansion that Rejeoh and Irenia called home. There were no streetlamps here, unlike in the town, but the large moon provided sufficient light to see by and cast large enough shadows to hide in. So, whilst the setting looked like something out of a storybook, Mitchell had to admit that Holt was smart for picking the right time and the right place for this meeting.

"Think they're gonna show?" He asked his team mates as he watched Colonel Carter check her watch for the third time in half as many minutes. As much as Irenia had _seemed _genuine Mitchell knew she had a lot to loose if she was caught conspiring against her father's government with aliens from another planet and, as far as the Colonel could see, very little to gain.

"They're only four minutes late. They'll come" Daniel replied. He knew there was a chance he was being overly optimistic. Hell, he **wanted **the pair to show up. He wanted Irenia to be unhappy with the system of government, then they could work with her to fix it.

"It could be a trap." Teal'c spoke aloud. This was something the team had discussed already of course but with Irenia and Holt as a no-show the possibility was growing more and more likely. Perhaps that might have been why, when two figures emerged from the shadows, Cameron's instant reaction was to point his gun at them.

"Colonel Mitchell, it is us!"

Mitchell lowered his weapon slightly at the sound of Irenia's panicked voice. Holt had moved to stand defensively in front of her the minute he had raised his weapon, much like the first time SG-1 had met the pair, so Mitchell could see the girl's face but he didn't sense any deception in her voice.

"We were getting worried." Sam said, partly as an explanation for Mitchell's behaviour and partly asking for an explanation from Holt and Irenia.

"Yeah. What time do you call this?" Vala said with mock-sternness, making exaggerating tapping motions on the wrist that she usually wore her watch on. The effect was diminished somewhat by the fact that she wasn't wearing a watch but Daniel gave her marks for effort.

"I am sorry for our lateness; we met my father on the way out." Irenia explained, stepping closer and gently nudging Holt to the side.

The K'terion put up a minor resistance before reluctantly moving aside after Irenia shot him an exasperated look. Cameron didn't miss, however, the suspicious glare the dark haired boy shot at him before moving away.

"Now…" Irenia started as she composed herself, "I have already told you that the system that divides the two races on our planet upsets me." She looked mainly at Sam and Cameron as she spoke, "What I did not tell you is why."

**AN: Next chapter is better, I promise. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Same warnings as usual folks. **

* * *

The girl sat in front of him now seemed a completely different person, Daniel mused as he watched Irenia squeeze Holt's hand gently. The teenager's body language was now no longer that of a commanding leader-to-be but rather that of a normal teenage girl, a little self-conscious but otherwise relaxed.

"Why don't you go keep watch?" She murmured to Holt and Daniel saw the boy tense automatically, his gaze darting suspiciously to Colonel Mitchell.

"Holt, we agreed we could trust them." Irenia's voice was firmer now, but still gentle enough to be caring as she squeezed Holt's hand encouragingly, "And if this is ever going to work, you have to start trusting _me _to be on my own. "

"I-I know." It was clear to see how difficult Holt found the admission and Cameron couldn't help but smirk as he heard Holt mutter

"Doesn't mean I have to like it…"

"No." Irenia admitted with a wry smile, "But you're going to go anyway."

"Teal'c, keep him company." Cameron ordered and Sam took note of his choice of words.

She had to admit that she agreed with Mitchell's reasoning – Holt was a skilled fighter there was no doubt about that but he was still just a teenager. Not to mention the fact that, with that Cesteigo device, the K'terion wouldn't stand a chance against anyone with a corresponding controller. Or, that was as much as she had figured out anyway; she still hoped to get a chance to study the devices in more detail. Furthermore, there was _still _the possibility that this was all just a set-up; Teal'c would be able to keep an eye on Holt and ensure he wasn't putting the team in any danger.

Teal'c nodded his acknowledgment of the order. He was pleased that Colonel Mitchell had chosen him to accompany Holt. He wanted a chance to speak to the boy, to offer him hope that one day his time as a slave would be over and that he would be able to walk as any other free man. However as he heard Irenia beginning to talk to the members of SG-1 still near her, Teal'c was left wondering if this boy would have things to speak about too.

* * *

Daniel had had his suspicions about this for a while but as Irenia spoke he was becoming increasingly certain.

"The relationship between Holt and I…" Irenia began tentatively. "It is not that of a normal Kretoan/Shul'aka relationship.

"We know that." Vala smiled, having suddenly decided, Daniel noted, that she represented the view of the entire team. "You're in lurve!" She sing-songed and Daniel felt his head drop into his hands. So much for this being a serious, emotional discussion…

"Vala!" He scolded. He might have suspected that the two were in a romantic relationship but there were far more tactful ways to put it than that.

"What?" Vala snapped back defensively, "I think they make a cute couple."

"Don't you think that's a little beside the point?" Sam asked Vala, laughing slightly.

"I-I agree, it is beside the point." The hint of irritation and confusion in Irenia's voice was unmistakeable. Clearly Kretoans didn't have the same penchant for joking under pressure as the Tauri.

"Although, you did summarise our situation accurately. We are, romantically…" Irenia paused, taking a breath before continuing. "We are in love."

"I knew it." Vala triumphed smugly.

"That's nice and all, but what's it go to do with us?" Mitchell asked. "I mean, you've got to be realistic, you two…it just couldn't work out. Not here anyway."

"You are also correct."

Irenia's voice was quiet and tinged with a sadness that made Cameron feel unusually guilty. Up until now he'd seen Irenia mainly as a spoiled teenager with too much power. Now he wondered if, perhaps, the girl wasn't as shallow as he had first assumed.

"But that is why I enlisted your help." Irenia's voice was forceful again but Daniel was unsure whether it was passion or desperation that strengthened her tone. "When you first showed your distaste for the slave culture on this planet I was so tempted to ask you then but I…" The teen trailed away, glancing to the ground. "I was afraid."

"It's alright." Sam soothed, placing a comforting hand on the Kretoans arm, "That's understandable."

"No." Irenia shrugged the hand away, "No it isn't." She lifted her eyes to meet those of SG-1. "You can hardly understand after being here merely a matter of days but you have seen how Holt stands in the face of death for me, to _protect _me, and he's done that our entire lives. He faces his fear _every time_ I'm in the slightest bit of danger and I couldn't find it within myself to face mine, just once, with the fate of our entire nation at stake."

"But you're facing it now." Vala said compassionately, "And it's not too late. We…we can help." Mal Doran looked around at SG-1 who nodded encouragingly.

"When I looked at you, Colonel Mitchell, despite what I said in front of my father, I didn't see 'an alien'. I saw what could be possible. What I…what we both have longed to be possible." Irenia cast a wistful glance in the direction Holt had left in. "A combination of our two races. A rather perfect combination, if you don't mind me saying."

The words were accompanied with a smile but there was no innuendo or flirtation behind them and that was fine with Mitchell, a 19 year old alien dominatrix-of-sorts just wasn't his scene.

"And then I discover that you also desire for the abolition of the caste system on this planet." Irenia closed her eyes briefly in thought. "When you stood up for Holt in the marketplace I was so grateful and Holt…you might not know it but he was so happy. He's been an outsider since he was young…so young, and nobody has ever taken his side before. Perhaps it's naive but he trusts you and, if that is so, then I trust you also, all of you. And I need your help."

"But what do you expect us to do?" Sam asked, "You're the one with the power on this planet."

"We were kind of hoping you had a plan…" Vala admitted a little sheepishly before frowning curiously as Irenia straightened her shoulders, a confident smile spreading across her face.

"I said I needed your help." She replied confidently, with a hint of smugness. "I never said that I didn't have a plan."

* * *

"Nothing will happen to her in your absence, SG-1 are very capable."

The sentence wasn't in reply to anything Holt had said but it was obvious who Teal'c was referring to. Holt had been casting anxious glances behind him ever since he and Teal'c had separated from SG-1.

"I'm sorry, Teal'c. I don't mean to be an annoyance."

"It is of no irritation." Teal'c assured the younger man, "I simply wish to put you at ease."

Holt faltered at this, stopping in his tracks for a second, before continuing to walk. He started at the floor as he did so before mumbling, "Th-thanks…"

"This slavery… Teal'c began solemnly, taking note at the Shul'aka's obvious discomfort at the concern he was receiving, only to be interrupted by Holt mumbling nervously,

"We're not supposed to call it that…"

"But that it is what it is." Teal'c stopped walking, turning to look at the K'terion beside him. "Is it not?"

"I suppose." Holt conceded, "But I enjoy serving Irenia, I would protect her even if I were not obligated to."

"That may be so, but there are many others who would not feel the same." Teal'c replied.

"I know that." Holt finally raised his head, "But…I-" The boy looked frustrated, his pale hands clenching into fists at his sides. "There's nothing I can do it about it. It'll never end, not so long as His Great Counsel…Irenia's…not so long as that bastard is alive! Things will never change so please don't make it sound like they will…"

Teal'c's expression was unchanging throughout Holt's uncharacteristic outburst, remaining stonily calm, but inside he was both saddened and inspired by the young K'terion's speech. It was as though he was watching a version of himself when he was younger – lost, frustrated and helpless in a system so cruel that the thought of a lifetime living controlled by it was enough to drive anyone to despair.

"I…" Holt seemed to be searching for words in the face of Teal'c's lack of reaction before giving up on speaking and slumping down to the damp grass, leaning on his arms and staring into the dark sky above.

"Then why arrange a meeting if you believe there is no hope?"

Teal'c also sat down, albeit with slightly more grace than his companion, but Holt didn't even look at him. Instead the boy closed his eyes, looking ashamed and replied bitterly,

"Because I am weak."

"I would not-" Teal'c started to disagree but Holt interrupted him with an explanation.

"Irenia believes her plan will work, that this 'resistance' that exists will be able to change things."

"And you do not?" Teal'c presumed.

"I do not…" Holt concurred, echoing Teal'c's flat, emotionless tone, laughing humourlessly. Teal'c merely arched an eyebrow, prompting Holt to expand.

"Irenia believes that her father can be 'persuaded', that he'll somehow come to see the injustice of this system he has complete faith in."

"Is that such an unreasonable belief?" Teal'c asked although it was more to get Holt to continue to talk. He also believed, from the little he had seen of Rejoeh, that the man would not be open to a change in the caste system.

"Irenia is naïve and she cares for Rejoeh simply because he is her father. She says if I could remember my parents I'd understand how she feels but I don't and I've tried to understand and I just…I can't. I just can't. Besides…" Holt looked away again, "I know things about him that she doesn't."

"What sort of things?" Teal'c asked, knowing that what he was about to hear wouldn't be pleasant. Holt's tone was subdued and somewhat haunted and the look in his eyes as the boy stared unseeingly at the stars suggested he was lost in memories.

"Ever since Irenia chose me as her Shul'aka her father has hated me. I'm not from the 'elite' family that the rulers normally select their Shul'aka's from and he resents me for it. He doesn't consider me worthy to even be in the presence of Irenia let alone be her Shul'aka."

"But Irenia clearly cares deeply for you."

"Yeah…" That brought a ghost of a smile to Holt's face but it faded quickly as the boy admitted "And he hates me for that too. I've taken bullets, knives…everything for Irenia, but it's never enough, not for him. I'm never fast enough or strong enough or smart enough…no matter how hard I try."

"Then Rejoeh is clearly an impossible man to please." Teal'c tried to comfort the boy, sensing the waves of misery emanating from the K'terion as the boy spilled out years of pent up feelings and rage.

"I don't know if I really am as weak as he says but…I feel many times it's just an excuse." Holt was trembling a little now and Teal'c suspected that it wasn't due to the cold. "He enjoys 'correcting' me, not just with the cestiego but…by his own hand too, when others aren't around to see it."

"That is not 'correction', that is torture." Teal'c exclaimed and Holt, shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. It just doesn't matter because he's the leader of the whole damned planet and I'm as lower class as they come - no-one would do anything about it, even if they cared."

Holt was still trembling, more with anger and bent up frustration than fear now and his final words were barely controlled fury.

"So you'll have to forgive me when I say that I don't think we have a chance in Hell."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long delay. **


End file.
